Pirozhki (Dragon Ball Series)
Pirozhki (ピロシキ, Piroshiki) is one of Mr. Satan's top two students. He and Caroni are known as one of the greatest tag teams in their pro leagues. Biography Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Little do the Earth's inhabitants know how much Pirozhki and Caroni's martial art skills, strength and power pale in comparison to the Z Fighters. Compared to the average human, Pirozhki is very muscular and powerful but in the anime he appears to take on a fat appearance. According to himself he has the world's greatest physical strength. Miss Piiza explains that his strength rivals 20 elephants, and he can even defeat an ox in one blow. It seems that he hates bell peppers. At the Cell Games, he rolls up the steel mask he was wearing and swallows it. After Caroni first attacks Cell, it is Pirozhki's turn to fight Cell. Pirozhki runs at Perfect Cell with one of his attacks that seems to resemble him just flailing his arms in circles. While he is attempting to attack him, Pirozhki hits an invisible wall, which is Cell's energy. After futilely trying to overcome the barrier, Pirozhki gives up and ends up being knocked out of the arena. Mr. Satan states that Cell had littered it with one of his allergies that caused him to flare up. Majin Buu Saga After the Cell Games, Pirozhki makes a cameo appearance in the Babidi Saga. Pirozhki reappears in the Buu Saga with Caroni, giving energy to the Super Spirit Bomb. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Pirozhki is partially seen alongside Miss Piiza during Mr. Satan's press meeting. While Goku is battling Beerus, Pirozhki is taking multiple calls for Mr. Satan from the Satan House with Caroni and Piiza. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga Pirozhki goes with Mr. Satan, Caroni, and Piiza to Mr. Satan's conference for "saving the Earth" from Beerus. Techniques and special abilities * Rolling Thunder Punch-like attack – Pirozhki spins his arm around before punching his opponent. Video game appearances The Hercule Exhibit #11 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is the Pirozhki Action Figure. It is found in the Kyodai Pyramid. The in-game description for this item is: "No one messes with Hercules student Pirozhki! This action figure features a spring loaded rocket launcher! WARNING: Do not aim rocket launcher at face." Voice actors * Japanese dub: Hisao Egawa * FUNimation dub: Kyle Hebert * Latin American dub: Carlos Magaña * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Felipe Di Nardo * French dub: Georges Lycan (Cell Games, Kid Buu Saga) and Marc Bretonnière (Battle of Gods, Resurrection 'F' Safa) Trivia * "Pirozhki" is a type of fried bun originating from Russia. * In another Japanese anime, Girls und Panzer. This name was given to Miho by Katyusha. * Pirozhki seems to be able to eat metal, as shown when he eats his helmet. * Pirozhki's appearance and gimmick seems based off the professional wrestler Big Van Vader. The helmet he wears during his entrance is extremely similar to that of Vader. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters